Hide and Seek
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: A story inspired by the english vocaloid Hide and Seek. Go check it out! Rated T because it's creepy.


This story was inspired by the english vocaloid Hide and Seek. Watch it, it's amazing and really creepy. I love it. It might also help to watch it first and then imagine the character's in their places. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and the song doesn't belong to me. Enjoy...

* * *

 _Ding Dong_

 _I know you can hear me_

A girl with long flowing brown hair banged on the door, an eerie smile upon her face.

 _Open up the door_

 _I only want to play a little_

Inside the house, a boy with messy brown hair kneeled on the floor, eyes squeezed shut.

 _Ding Dong_

 _You can't keep me waiting_

The girl walked over to the window, peering in through a crack in the curtains.

 _It's already too late_

 _For you to try and run away_

The boy's eyes flew open as the memory of a sweet, innocent brown haired and brown eyed girl flew through his head. An almost exact copy of the monster outside.

 _I see you through the window_

 _Our eyes are locked together_

The boy and girl looked through the widow, two pairs of eyes, searching the face of the other.

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

The boy's eyes widened in fear. He slowly backed away from the window. Outside, the girl turned her head slightly, the light reflecting off her black eyes and white irises.

 _Ding Dong_

 _Here I come to find you_

Her iries flashed to red, a horrible smile stretched from ear to ear.

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

Black spread up her skirt and sweater, as though someone was pouring ink upon her.

 _Ding Dong_

 _Where is it you've gone to?_

The girl walked slowly through the halls, feet making no noise at all

 _Do you think you've won?_

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

Throughout all of this, her black and white eyes gleamed in the light.

 _I hear your footsteps_

 _Thumping loudly through the hallways_

The brown haired boy ran as fast as he could, not caring about the noise he made. Memory after memory flashed through his mind as he ran.

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You're not very good at hiding_

The girl slowly walked after him, not rushing at all.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

Her eyes flashed red as she broke out running, her feet still making no noise all all.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

The boy's eyes darted across his bedroom, trying to find a place to hide.

 _Knock Knock_

 _I am at your door now_

The girl rapped her knuckles gently against the door, before pushing it open.

 _I am coming in_

 _No need for me to ask permission_

The boy's eyes widened in terror as he heard the door swing open.

 _Knock Knock_

 _I'm inside your room, now_

The girl's head rocked back and forth on her neck, her body jerking unnaturally.

 _Where is it you've hid?_

 _Our game of hide and seek's about to end_

She surveyed the room, her black eyes picking through the darkness.

 _I'm coming closer_

 _Looking underneath your bed but_

The boy pulled his knees closer to his chest, trying to be as silent as possible.

 _You're not there, I wonder_

 _Could you be inside the closet?_

The girl turned and yanked open the closet. A horrible, gleeful smile stretched across her face.

 _Ding Dong_

 _I have found you_

The boy's face went white. The girl's black eyes flashed in the light.

 _Ding Dong_

 _You were hiding here_

 _Now you're it_

The room began to glow red.

 _Ding Dong_

 _Finally found you, dear_

 _Now you're it_

The girl's irises began to glow an eerie red.

 _Ding Dong_

 _Looks like I have won_

 _Now you're it_

The girl leaned over the boy, his body trembling in terror.

 _Ding Dong_

 _Pay the consequence_

The girl stared at him for a moment, trumpet, before her expression faded and she looked...almost regretful. An eerie whisper whipped through the room. The boy slowly tilted his head up, his black eyes gleaming in the light while his white irises flashed red.


End file.
